The Spy Series
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: A series of ficlets about Harry and Draco and their blossoming relationship. Slash. Parts seven uploaded.
1. Meeting

**Title:** The Spy Series (1): Meeting

**Author:** Cosmic

**Website:** cosmicuniverse . net

**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Summary:** Harry is sent to collect the new spy after a Death Eater meeting. Pre-slash. HP/DM. This is the first installment of The Spy Series.

**Author's notes:** This is the first of at least six ficlets. If you want to get an email when I update my stories (any of them), please leave your email in your review. Thank you to Antarianprincess for the beta! Enjoy.

* * *

**The Spy Series 1**

**Meeting**

By Cosmic

* * *

_'Harry,_

_Please come to my office after you are finished with your dinner._

_Prof. Dumbledore'_

Harry read the note twice, then frowned, wondering what was going on. Had he done something wrong? For once, he couldn't remember breaking the rules – at least not enough to require a visit to the Headmaster, at least.

He was a bit nervous as he made his way to Dumbledore's office a little less than twenty minutes later. Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione engrossed in a book and Ron pretending not to be excited about being alone with her for a while.

As soon as Harry stopped outside the statue hiding the Headmaster's office, it started spinning and Harry jumped onto the stairs, assuming that Dumbledore somehow knew he was there.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The office looked as it always did; the portraits looked curiously at him and Fawkes sat on his perch, looking contemplatively at Harry.

"Ah, Harry, there you are." Albus Dumbledore came walking down the stairs, long robes swishing behind him. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good, sir," Harry said. "Was there— um, was there something you wanted?"

"So direct, always so direct," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at Harry.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and motioned for Harry to make himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"I have a task for you," Dumbledore said.

"A task?" Harry repeated dumbly. "What task?"

Dumbledore smiled. "An Order task, Harry. I would have asked someone else to do this, but Professor Snape can't leave the castle since Voldemort found out about him and Minerva— well, she doesn't like going out at night these days."

"What is it you want me to do, sir?" Harry asked. Whatever it was, it sounded dangerous. The brave Gryffindor in Harry immediately awoke.

"Our spy is coming tonight, Harry," Dumbledore said and suddenly he wasn't smiling anymore. "He has information that is vital for us. I need you to go collect him, to make sure that he gets to the castle safely."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "I don't even know who the spy is," he said. "How am I supposed to collect him? What if it's not safe? What if someone is following him?"

"There is a spell on him to tell him if he's being tracked," Dumbledore said. "Trust me, all you have to worry about is whether he's hurt or not – if he is, you have to get him to the Infirmary. Can you do this for me, Harry?"

Harry sat quietly for several long moments. It was a big task – the spy was the only one the Order had these days, since Professor Snape had been caught and exposed by Voldemort. He wouldn't have survived that encounter if not for Harry's visions of Voldemort and Remus Lupin's brave rescue. Snape kept growling about how stupid it had been of 'the werewolf' to rescue him. Harry almost smiled at the memory, before remembering the seriousness of the situation. The spy. Bring him to the castle safely.

"I can do it," Harry said, nodding. "When is he going to arrive?"

"In about twenty-five minutes," Professor Dumbledore said. "I've taken the liberty of having Dobby fetch your Invisibility Cloak from your room – I want you to wear it when you go."

Harry wondered why he had to wear the Invisibility Cloak when the Headmaster had assured him that there would be no danger, but he didn't ask about it. Instead he said, "Where will he be?"

"Right outside the gates," Dumbledore said. "It's as far as he can Apparate – then the wards take over."

"Yes, I know – the anti-apparition wards," Harry said, nodding. Hermione had told him and Ron about the wards often enough.

A few minutes later, after another set of instructions for Harry, he set off down the deserted hallways towards the main entrance. He was still wondering why he had been chosen for this assignment – he wasn't the only seventh year in the Order now; Ron and Hermione had been initiated as well and Harry wondered why they couldn't come with him.

He realised as he pulled open the doors and headed out into the dark evening that he still didn't know the identity of the spy.

Harry walked lightly down the path that led from the castle to the gates. The night was silent but though the Forbidden Forrest loomed on both sides of him, it didn't feel threatening. The sky was clear and the moon was out; a half moon.

Harry's thoughts were mainly on the spy, wondering who he was. He didn't even know if it was a student or a professor, though it seemed more likely for it to be the former, considering he himself was only a student. Besides, who other than Snape could possibly become a plausible Death Eater of those on the staff? Harry held back a chuckle as he pictured tiny Professor Flitwick as a servant of Voldemort's.

The gates stood open when he reached them, yet Harry got the feeling that they weren't as inviting as they seemed. As he passed them, standing just outside, he felt the strong magic of the many wards surrounding Hogwarts and realised that the spells were far more effective in keeping people who shouldn't be there out than real, solid gates would ever be.

Wrapping his cloak tightly around him, Harry sat down on the ground. It was still five minutes left until the spy was supposed to arrive, according to Dumbledore's time plan.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten minutes.

When fifteen minutes had passed without anything happening, Harry started getting worried. He stood up and looked around, his wand ready in his hand. Something was not right.

Then he was promptly thrown to the ground as something heavy landed on him. Or, rather, some_one_.

"_Malfoy_?"

Harry stared up at his long time enemy, realising with horror that Malfoy had several bruises on his face and blood coming from his nose.

Draco Malfoy looked down at him, but since Harry was covered in his Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy could of course not see him. Malfoy felt around with his hand, frowning.

"So that's how you did it in the third year, Potter," Malfoy mumbled and then collapsed on top of Harry, unconscious.

Some grunting later, Harry came free of Malfoy's long limbs. He checked that no one else was in the area and then pulled Malfoy through the gates to the safe side. Only then did he allow the true shock of finding out who the spy was to come out.

It suddenly made much more sense that Dumbledore hadn't wanted Ron to tag along on this little adventure.

Malfoy stirred and looked around. Harry decided to take pity on him and took off his cloak.

"Potter," Malfoy mumbled. "Why on Earth did they send you to get me? Where is Severus? Oh, no, right, he's not allowed to come out. But wasn't there anyone else?"

He looked at Harry, confused. Harry shook his head, wondering who this was and what he'd done to the real, nasty Malfoy he had to deal with in school. "You probably hit your head when you Apparated."

Malfoy shook his head. "No," he said, "it's just the after effects of some of the Lord of Nothing's spells. Trust me," he continued as he attempted to get up, "I'll be back to my old, horrible self in no time."

"Oh, joy," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He held out a hand to Malfoy, but the other boy ignored it.

Malfoy stood shakily, one hand feeling his face. "They did a right job this time, didn't they?" Malfoy mumbled and grimaced as his fingers came in contact with a particularly nasty bruise just above his left eye.

"Yes, you're looking very pretty and multi-coloured, Malfoy," Harry said. Pulling Malfoy along, he said, "Come on, let's get you back to the castle. Dumbledore said I should take you to the Infirmary if you were hurt."

"You think I'm pretty?" Malfoy looked at him, smirking.

"What?" Harry stopped. Then he understood that Malfoy was referring to his earlier words. "No, Malfoy, I was being _sarcastic_. One would think you'd know all about the fine art of sarcasm."

"Oh. Yes. Right." Then he chuckled slightly. "Dumbledore said to take me to the Infirmary _if_ I was hurt?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. What's funny about that?"

"Just that there hasn't been one Death Eater meeting that I've come back from when I haven't been hurt, so the 'if' is kind of unnecessary." Malfoy shrugged.

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that, so he just mumbled, "Well, off to the Infirmary then."

Malfoy walked quietly next to Harry, stumbling slightly every now and then. Harry worried that Malfoy wouldn't make it all the way to the castle; the bruises on his face looked serious and the way he was behaving – it felt surreal. Everything about the night felt off, strange. The night was so quiet, so calm. Draco Malfoy was walking next to him as though they hadn't fought for the last six and a half years; they walked almost comfortably, as though they were friends.

"Why do you spy?"

Harry wasn't sure where the question had come from, but he looked expectantly at Malfoy.

Malfoy in turn looked back and shrugged. When he spoke, his voice sounded more normal than before; less drunk and more serious. "Somewhere along the line I realised that it was wrong, what my father and the Dark Lo— _Voldemort_ was doing."

"Just like that? You just realised it was wrong?" Harry asked.

Malfoy glanced at Harry. "Severus had been trying to win me over for quite some time. When I finally witnessed my father torturing a Mudbl— a Muggleborn, I understood that that wasn't for me. Of course, it was already too late to pull out and since they were closing in on Severus, Dumbledore needed a new spy."

Harry nearly stared at Malfoy, wondering again who this was and where the real Malfoy was. "And you just volunteered?"

Malfoy chuckled darkly. "Not quite so easily. But you know Dumbledore – he can twist words and make you do things and still have you believe that you came up with the idea. Sometimes I don't know who's worse – Voldemort or Dumbledore – but of course, Dumbledore doesn't make me torture Muggleborns, and he doesn't torture me either, so the choice is easy."

Harry was truly baffled by this turn of events and for nearly a minute, he didn't say anything. They still had a good ten minutes before they would reach the castle. Malfoy stumbled slightly and Harry held out a hand to steady him. Malfoy glanced at him, but didn't say a word.

"How long have you spied?" Harry asked finally.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Malfoy asked, sounding suddenly annoyed.

"No, sorry," Harry said quickly, feeling stupid. This _was_ Malfoy after all, no matter how much it didn't sound like it. Besides, what was Harry doing, apologizing to him?

To his surprise, Malfoy mumbled, "It's okay. I just— I'm tired and my head is killing me."

"Will you be all right walking to the castle?" Harry asked.

Malfoy nodded, "I'll be fine."

When Harry glanced to the side, however, he thought Malfoy looked shaky and unwell. He didn't say anything; he'd probably get his head bitten off if he did.

"What do you do at the meetings?" Harry asked quietly, fully expecting Malfoy to sneer at him that it was none of his business.

Instead, Malfoy said, "We report to Voldemort. We do our fair share of grovelling at his feet. If he's not happy with what we have to say, or how we perform, he punishes us." Harry looked over at Malfoy again, at the other boy's face. Malfoy's gaze landed on Harry and he said softly, "He wasn't too happy with my reports tonight. He thinks you're too hard to kill."

"He punished you like that because of me?" Harry suddenly felt guilty, though he knew he didn't have anything to be guilty about. Voldemort was insane; Harry wasn't responsible for that.

Malfoy didn't reply. He raised a hand to his head and pressed at his temple. His pace slowed to a stop and Harry stepped closer to him.

"Malfoy? Are you all right?"

Malfoy grimaced. "I'm just— He cast Cruciatus and I landed hard on the ground— I may have a concussion," he said, wincing.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't be walking if you have a concussion," he said.

"I'll be fine. Let's just go, okay?" Malfoy asked. But as he took a step forward, his knees buckled and he fell onto Harry.

Had Harry not been so stressed, he would have rolled his eyes. As it was, he just mumbled, "Yeah, fine, right," and lowered Malfoy to the ground. There, he cast a weightless spell on Malfoy before lifting him up in his arms and starting on the remaining walk back to the castle. Malfoy wasn't quite unconscious; he seemed to wake up every now and then, because he would mumble, "Put me— down, I'm not a— damsel in distress, Potter," every few minutes. Harry, of course, ignored him and continued walking.

They reached Hogwarts and Harry carried him up the many flights of stairs to the Infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey, Headmaster Dumbledore and a worried Professor Snape were waiting. As soon as Harry had placed Malfoy on one of the beds, he was ushered out of the room.

Dumbledore told him by the door, "I'd appreciate it if you kept all of this to yourself, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy will be fine, I assure you."

Then the door closed and Harry was left wondering if the night's adventure had only been a dream.

The next morning, Harry was eating breakfast when a school owl came swooping down and dropped a letter in front of him. Harry picked up the letter and opened it. He smiled slightly as he saw the content.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked, reading the note over his shoulder.

"Someone," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, returning to her book. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, his face healed and his superior smirk back in place, all traces of the night's activities gone. Yet as Harry looked at him, Malfoy glanced his way and Harry felt the world stop for a moment. Malfoy's lips formed a smile for a moment and then it was gone as Malfoy looked away.

Harry's smile broadened and he returned to his cereal. In front of him lay the small card Malfoy had sent him.

'_Thanks'_

* * *

To be continued in The Spy Series (2): Battle

Please leave a review!


	2. Battle

**Title:** The Spy Series (2): Battle

**Author:** Cosmic

**Website: **cosmicuniverse . net

**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Summary:** Draco saves Harry's life during the Final Battle and Harry finds out something he hadn't even suspected. Slash. HP/DM. This is the second installment of The Spy Series.

* * *

**The Spy Series 2**

**Battle**

By Cosmic

* * *

It had been five months since the night Harry found out that Draco Malfoy was the light side's spy in Voldemort's camp. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of it; Malfoy acted just as he always had in school, towards him, Ron and Hermione. He still called Ron 'the poor Weasel' and Hermione 'Mudblood' and he still threw insults at Harry whenever he had the chance.

Yet Harry still had the note he'd received from Malfoy the day after _that night_, carefully hidden at the bottom of his trunk. He took it out sometimes, late at night, wondering just who Draco Malfoy really was.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was advancing, recruiting more and more wizards and witches to his side. Malfoy served the Order with high-class information and the Order was able to stop several massacres before they had a chance to begin.

Harry wondered how many beatings Malfoy had to take for the failed operations. There was never a mark on his face when Harry saw him in school, but he remembered how hurt he'd been when Harry had been sent to collect him. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were a good team when it came to healing.

Then came the day when Malfoy told them of Voldemort's plans to attack Hogwarts.

They'd had no chance to send the students home. Malfoy had told them that the attack would happen soon, but he didn't know how soon. It turned out that it was the same night.

Then the castle's walls shook as the wards were broken and the Death Eaters swarmed Hogwart's grounds. Fierce duels started as Headmaster Dumbledore told McGonagall to get the younger students down to the dungeons.

"Sixth and seventh years can chose whether they want to fight or not," he had said.

Harry hadn't seen a single sixth or seventh year follow McGonagall.

Half an hour later, they were all outside on the fields around Hogwarts, fighting for their lives and the right to be alive. There were dead bodies scattered around the grounds; students, Death Eaters and teachers alike. Harry fought against a Death Eater as he tried to get closer to Voldemort. Dumbledore was already there and the two great wizards were duelling.

Harry ducked a curse and sent another one back. The Death Eater keeled over, frozen and Harry cast another curse to ensure that he stayed that way.

"Harry, look out!"

Harry whipped around to see a string of magic heading towards him. Everything suddenly felt as though it was going in slow motion; he didn't have a chance to move. He blinked and fully expected the curse to hit him – but when he opened his eyes, he saw that someone else had taken the curse for him.

"Malfoy?" Harry said dumbly, staring at the other boy who was withering on the ground. Then he said, "_Finite incantatum_!"

Malfoy lay panting on the ground and Harry was just about to bend next to him when he heard, "Stupid boy! I should have killed you as soon as our Lord realised there was a spy among us! But I'll deal with you later." Harry looked up to see a black clad Death Eater levelling his wand at Harry. "Mr. Potter, prepare to die. _Avada__—_"

Again, the world slowed down. Malfoy blinked sluggishly but then his senses seemed to sharpen as he realised what was going to happen. Harry didn't know one could be as fast as that, but Malfoy raised his wand at the Death Eater and screamed, "_Avada__ kedavra_!" just as the Death Eater was about to finish his own curse.

The Death Eater froze as the green light hit him and he fell over, dead. The mask moved to the side and Harry gasped as he realised that the Death Eater was none other than Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy.

The world returned to normal and Harry once again heard the screams and yells all around. Curses flew over his head and all around him, the smell of blood and death surrounded him. Harry saw Malfoy draw shaky breaths and attempt to sit up, but he collapsed back on the ground, screaming in pain. Harry cast a protective shield over them, hoping that it would give them a few moments calm.

"Malfoy, you have to get up," Harry said urgently to the other boy.

"I— can't," Malfoy said. "Hurts."

Harry frowned deeply. "What was that curse?"

"The bone breaker curse," Malfoy said chokingly. His face was deadly pale.

Harry drew a shocked breath. The bone breaker curse broke the bones in the body; the longer it worked, the more bones it broke. Malfoy had taken that curse for Harry.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Had to," Malfoy said, drawing another shaking breath. "Love you."

Harry's eyes widened impossibly. "You what?" he asked, but Malfoy didn't answer; he drew another shaky breath and then seemed to still. At the very same time, Harry felt the protective shield going down and he looked around, wondering how he could get help for Malfoy.

He looked over at where Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting. He couldn't help but think that they both looked impossibly tired. The air around them seemed to shine with the strong magic they used. Harry suddenly realised that this was his chance – if Voldemort was tired, Harry might actually be able to kill the Dark Lord once and for all.

Looking down at Malfoy one last time, he promised silently yet furiously to the other boy that his sacrifices wouldn't be for nothing.

Afterwards, Harry would never be able to remember what happened next. He remembered only colours; black hatred he held for Voldemort, red passion for life, yellow for the strong evening sun shining over Hogwart's fields, green for the grass beneath him, Dumbledore's blue robes, blood red smudges over the grey beard…

Strong, gold tinted green as Harry cast the killing curse on Voldemort.

Black as Harry fell into blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry awoke, Hermione sat next to his bed. She had a book open on her lap, though she was, for once, not paying it any attention. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her hands shook slightly as they clasped Harry's when she realised that he was awake.

Mere minutes later, Harry himself was crying as he was told of the severe losses both sides had suffered. Half of the sixth and seventh years were dead or gravely injured and the rest had been scarred for life. Harry also found out that the Death Eaters had continued their raid through Hogwarts even after their Lord had been killed and they had found the lower years' hiding spot in the dungeons. McGonagall had been killed, as had many of the Muggleborns.

Ron Weasley was sleeping on one of the other beds in the Infirmary. His injuries were serious, but not serious enough for him to be moved to St Mungo's. Harry was relieved to hear that much, at least.

Harry's voice shook as he asked, "What about Malfoy?"

Hermione looked sad, but said, "He's at St Mungo's."

"Will he be all right?" Harry asked.

"They don't know yet," Hermione said. "He was hit by a bone breaking curse—"

"I know," Harry said. "He took that curse for me."

Hermione stilled, looking at him with a surprised expression. Then she smiled softly.

"Tell me he is going to be okay," Harry pleased, looking at Hermione. "Please."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly and then said gently, "Of course he will be, Harry."

* * *

Two days later, Professor Snape informed Harry that Malfoy had woken up. Harry had been called to the Hospital Wing, where Severus was recuperating after the Final Battle; he had, as the Death Eater turned spy, been subjected to more than his fair share of curses from the Death Eaters. 

Now the Potions Master lay pale on the bed, glaring at Harry.

"He would like to see you," Snape said. He held out a letter towards Harry and Harry took it and read it. It was addressed, 'Dear Severus'. The letter was very short, the handwriting unsteady, as though Malfoy hadn't been able to stop shaking as he wrote it.

"Of course I'll go," Harry said, looking up at Snape.

Snape levelled his black eyes on Harry. "If you hurt him, I will personally see to it that your life becomes a living hell, Potter," he said.

"I don't want to hurt him," Harry said.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand what he sees in you," he muttered, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry looked down. "I don't either, sir," he said quietly. "I don't understand why he took that curse for me."

"If you don't understand that, then it is not for me to tell you," Professor Snape growled at him.

Harry left just after that. He wasn't quite sure what he would say to Malfoy when he visited him, but he knew that he had to do it; he had to see Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting up in bed when Harry arrived late that afternoon. There were no classes at Hogwarts at the moment, but he had still had to get permission from Professor Dumbledore before he left. Professor Dumbledore, who had made it through the battle against all odds – he had actually been dead for several seconds, but had been revived again – had signed the permission slip without asking questions and Harry left as soon as he had the permission slip in hand. 

Malfoy looked pale, though that wasn't unusual for him.

"Hi." Harry peeked in through the door and Malfoy looked up.

"Harry," he said softly. "Come in."

Harry wondered when Malfoy had started calling him by his first name.

Harry walked hesitantly into the room. "How— uh, how are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected, apparently," Malfoy said. "I can't walk at the moment, because my legs are still healing from the bone breaker curse, but at least I'm awake."

Harry nodded. He felt awkward, standing at the bottom of Malfoy's bed. He didn't know what to say – was he supposed to ask about the last words Malfoy had said to him? Was he supposed to thank him for killing his own father to save Harry's life?

"How are you, Harry?"

Malfoy's question surprised him. "I'm fine," he said automatically. "I— I wasn't out for long."

Malfoy smiled slightly. "The Great Harry Potter – vanquishes the Dark Lord and isn't out for long."

"I didn't do that much," Harry said. "I just— Voldemort was tired after fighting Dumbledore and I took advantage of it."

"You risked your life," Malfoy said.

"So did you." Malfoy fell silent and looked away from Harry. Harry asked, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Malfoy studied his hands. "I told you, I had to."

"Because you love me?"

Malfoy froze. Then he looked at the window, uncomfortably wringing his hands. "I shouldn't have said that. I was just—"

"Dying?" Harry asked.

"I thought I was," Malfoy said. "And I just— I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry. It was selfish and— stupid."

Malfoy still wouldn't look at Harry. Harry could clearly see Malfoy's distress. He still wasn't sure what he felt about everything. Did he mind that Malfoy loved him? Was he, Harry Potter, gay? He had never given it any particular thought – he'd had crushes on girls; Cho the most outstanding. But then, he had had more than a healthy interest in Oliver Wood back in his second year – and Remus when he'd started teaching, before he knew about the man's history.

Perhaps he was bisexual. But then there was still the question of Malfoy – what was he supposed to say to Malfoy's proclaimed love?

"Say something." Harry looked up and found that Malfoy was looking at him, his grey eyes pleading in a way they had never before. "Anything."

"I— I don't know what to say," Harry said. "I don't know what I feel."

Malfoy looked down. "Of course," he said quietly. "I— It' doesn't matter."

"But it does," Harry said. "Since I found out that you were a spy, things have started to matter. _You_ have started to matter. To me. I don't understand you – you've acted exactly the same as always in school towards me and my friends and yet you save my life and kill your own father to protect me – and then you say you love me. I don't know what to think about everything."

"It was all an act," Malfoy said quietly. "In school. I had to keep up the pretences – otherwise I would have blown my cover. I couldn't be all nice to you all of a sudden, don't you see? Everyone would have been suspicious."

Harry nodded; it made sense. Still, the hurtful words uttered over the last seven years still stung. There was so much animosity between them. How could that just be traded for love?

Finally, he said, "I need time."

Malfoy nodded shakily. "I can give you that."

Harry smiled slightly and made for the door. Just before he left, he turned around and said, "Oh, Malfoy?"

"Yes?" Harry tried to ignore the hope in Malfoy's voice.

"Thanks."

Then he left, before Malfoy had the time to answer.

* * *

Two weeks after the Final Battle, Harry sat in the Great Hall next to Hermione and Ron. The feeling in the room was, as it had been for the last two weeks, subdued. There were large gaps at all four student tables where injured or dead students were supposed to sit. Classes had started again, though even the teachers seemed to wonder what the use was. Transfigurations and History of Magic had both been cancelled for the time being, seeing how both Professors were dead. Snape only taught the regular classes; the advanced sixth and seventh years had only reading assignments, since the Professor's health wasn't stable enough to be close to the stronger potions they were supposed to brew. 

Meals in the Great Hall were always quiet now. Harry wondered how long it would take before things went back to normal. He realised that it might not go back to normal in the time Harry had left at Hogwarts.

Hermione poked him in the side. "Harry, look."

Harry looked up to where Hermione was pointing; the doorway. An unsteady Malfoy using crutches stood there, taking in the sight of the Great Hall. His face was unreadable, though Harry thought he could read sadness in his eyes.

They hadn't spoken since Harry's visit. Malfoy had gone into rehabilitation and Harry had stayed away, trying to sort out his feelings. He still didn't know what they were. The only conclusion he'd come to was that he didn't hate Malfoy anymore. How could he, after what had happened? The Malfoy he'd met at St Mungo's, and back when he first found out that Malfoy was the spy, was not a boy he could hate – it was actually a boy he liked. But how much? As a classmate, or a friend – or a lover?

Malfoy's eyes roamed over the Great Hall and landed on Harry. Harry didn't know what to do – was he supposed to smile or—

He didn't have more time to think about it, for Malfoy turned away and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Go after him, Harry," Hermione said to him.

"What?" Harry stared at her.

"Go after him," she repeated. "You two obviously need to talk."

Harry swallowed. Hermione could read him like a book – it was unnerving sometimes. Then he nodded and stood up, following Malfoy.

The other boy hadn't come far – he wasn't very fast on his crutches and Harry could hear them and follow the sound. Malfoy was just starting down the stairs towards the dungeons – something that looked quite dangerous – when Harry reached him.

"Malfoy," he said.

Malfoy stumbled and nearly lost his balance. Harry reached out and steadied him. His heart was beating hard in his chest.

Malfoy looked at him. "Harry— what are you doing here?"

"I don't know— Hermione said we needed to talk," Harry said.

"Granger? What does she know? Did you tell her? Tell her about my little crush on you— oh, the poor Malfoy crushing on the Great Harry Potter – did she have a good laugh at that?" Malfoy sneered, though his tone sounded more hurt than haughty.

Harry wanted to shake him. "No!" he said. "Stop it. I didn't tell her anything. She's just— perceptive, all right? She doesn't know anything."

Malfoy looked up at him. Harry suddenly realised that he was several inches taller than Malfoy these days. He hadn't given it any thought before.

"She doesn't know anything?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No. Nothing. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't know where to start."

Malfoy looked away. "Why are you here?"

"I told you," Harry said, "I don't know. I just— we need to talk."

Malfoy swallowed visibly and nodded. "Yeah, we do. But, look – I have a bit of a problem with standing up for too long these days – would you mind if we found some place to sit down?"

"No, no, of course not," Harry said. They started down the stairs and Harry glanced uncertainly at Malfoy. Getting down the stairs with crutches didn't seem to be an easy task. "How are your legs?"

"Healing," Malfoy said. "The Healers said I'd be rid of the crutches within the week if I do the exercises."

They walked down the corridor and Harry opened the door to an empty classroom. He transfigured a desk into a couch and sat down on one side, while Malfoy slumped down on the other side of it.

"Why don't they just heal your legs like Pomfrey does if we break something during Quidditch?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "The curse isn't built that way; it breaks your legs more permanently, if you can put it that way. Unlike natural reasons, there is dark magic involved, which makes it that much harder to heal. But talking about the bone breaker curse isn't why we're here."

It was Harry's turn to swallow. He'd suggested this; now he had to go through with it. "Malfoy—"

"Please, call me Draco," Malfoy said quietly. "After everything, it seems— better, I suppose."

"All right," Harry said. "Draco." He took a deep breath, but didn't know where to start.

Malf— _Draco_ looked at him expectantly, though he looked very nervous. Harry would be too, if he'd bared his heart and hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted.

As he sat there, he couldn't help but think that Draco was very beautiful. His chin was a bit too pointy, but the pale skin and grey eyes more than made up for it. Long, pale eyelashes created shadows down Draco's cheeks. Pink lips that looked inviting, even more so now that they weren't turned in a smirk.

"Can I kiss you?"

Harry didn't know where the question had come from and he felt his cheeks heating up.

Draco stared at him. "Kiss me?" he said, his voice breaking.

"I— I shouldn't have asked that— I'm sorry, I don't know—" Harry stammered, his whole face burning.

"You can," Draco said and Harry stopped talking. Draco looked down and then met Harry's eyes again. "You can kiss me if you want."

"Oh. Well. Good," Harry said, mentally slapping himself. What was he doing? Was he completely insane?

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he moved closer to Draco. He was careful to avoid touching Draco's legs, as he was still unsure of how much they were hurting Draco. He raised a trembling hand to Draco's cheek and pulled Draco closer. He felt Draco's hot, shaky breath on his lips for a moment before he closed the distance and kissed Draco.

It was nothing like those wet, what-am-I-supposed-to-do kisses he'd shared with Cho.

It was a bit awkward at first; their noses bumped together, but then the world aligned itself correctly and everything was perfect. Draco's warm lips pressing against his own, not asking for anything more than what Harry offered. Harry's large hands on Draco's cheeks, the soft skin beneath his hands.

Harry moved closer and—

"Ow," Draco said, pulling away. He winced as he rubbed at his legs; Harry had managed to touch them and hurt Draco.

"I'm sorry," Harry said immediately. "Can I do anything?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe evenly. He shook his head. "No, it's already going away. Don't worry about it." He looked up at Harry shyly. "So—"

"I'm not sure what I feel about you yet," Harry said to Draco. Draco looked down, disappointment clearly written over him. "But," Harry said, making Draco look up again, "I know that I enjoyed the kiss."

Hope lit in Draco's eyes.

"We have so much history, Draco," Harry said. "I don't know if— I don't know if we can just ignore it. You may be in love with me but— I haven't had enough time yet. I need to take it slow."

Draco nodded. "I understand and I accept that," he said softly. "We'll take it as slow as you need it to go."

Harry smiled hesitantly. "I'd like for us to just—you know, start talking normally. Without snapping each other. Like this," he motioned at them, "but without the tension." He gave a short chuckle and Draco's lips quirked up as well. Harry realised that it was one of the first real smiles he'd ever seen grace Draco's lips. Something inside of him told him that he wanted to see many, many more of them.

"So," Draco said, "can I say that we're dating, then?"

Harry smiled wider. "Yeah," Harry said. "Dating. We're dating, with a history."

Draco smiled again. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "To dating, then."

Harry smiled back.

* * *

To be continued in The Spy Series (3): Going out and going public

* * *

**Author's notes:** Sorry about the time it took to get this out. I wanted to change it a bit and I haven't had the time as my life in the last few months has been quite busy. The next chapter won't take as long to get out, I promise you that. Please leave a review if you have the time! 


	3. Going Out and Going Public

**Title:** The Spy Series (3): Going Out and Going Public  
**Author:** Cosmic  
**Website: **cosmicuniverse . net

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Draco wants to tell everyone about his relationship with Harry and he wants to do it in a big way – during the graduation ceremony. Slash. HP/DM. This is the third installment of The Spy Series.

**

* * *

**

The Spy Series 3

**Going Out and Going Public**

By Cosmic

* * *

"I want to come out."

Harry was startled by Draco's words and he looked down at the other boy, who was tracing lazy circles on Harry's chest.

"What?" Harry said.

Draco lifted his head so that he could look at Harry. "I want to come out. To tell the world about us. My father is dead, Voldemort is dead – there is nothing to fear anymore."

Harry didn't answer. Draco was right; there was nothing to fear, no big threats anymore like there had been all of their lives before. Yet something said stop – a nervousness, a fear, in his mind. He could picture Ron when Harry told him that not only was he gay, but he was also dating none other than the Death Eater turned spy, Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?"

Draco looked concerned. Harry shook his head and raked a hand through his hair.

"I— I don't know, Draco," he said. "We haven't even been together that long and—"

"Are you ashamed of us?" Draco looked saddened as he said the words.

"No, no," Harry reassured him quickly. "I just— I don't know what my friends will say."

"Oh," Draco said. "Granger and the Weasel."

"Don't call him that," Harry said, a bit irritated. Then he added softly, "Please."

Draco nodded. "All right, Granger and Weasley. But Harry, sooner or later, they will find out. Hell, I'll be surprised if Granger doesn't already know – she was the one who pushed us together to begin with."

"Hermione isn't who I'm worried about," Harry said quietly, sinking back into the mattress.

"No, I figured she wasn't," Draco said. He sighed. "Weasley will have to accept it, Harry. If he doesn't – well, then you might have to choose between him and me."

The last words were said quietly, with Draco looking away. Harry reached out and pulled him close, kissing him soundly with as much reassurance as he could muster.

"I don't ever want to choose between him and you," Harry said when they broke apart. "Please don't make me; he's my best friend."

Draco smiled slightly and rested his head on Harry's chest again. "I won't Harry, I promise. I can't promise the same for Weasley, though."

Harry swallowed, fully aware that Ron could make such a demand; that Harry chose either Draco or Ron.

Lazily petting Draco's hair, Harry felt himself calming down. The minutes ticked by and Harry felt himself drift off to sleep again.

"Harry?" Draco's tone was a bit sleepier now.

"Yes?" Harry said, not opening his eyes.

"What do you say we come out during the graduation ceremony?"

This made Harry wake up. "_What_?"

Draco sat up and smirked down at Harry. "It would serve a lot of purposes, really. It means Weasley can't yell at you – until afterwards, that is – because there'll be a whole lot of other people around. And we won't have to go through the 'coming out' conversation more than once – there will be papers and everything documenting the graduation ceremony of Harry Potter. The whole world would know in one smooth move."

"And you think that's a good thing?" Harry nearly yelled at him.

Draco shrugged. "It's as good a thing as any," he said.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "You're insane."

"Yes, and proud of it," Draco said.

Harry fell silent. Coming out during the graduation ceremony? Had his boyfriend gone completely around the bend? His friends would be mad at him forever for not telling them first – on the other hand, they would be mad no matter what, considering his choice of boyfriend. But the press would know, which meant the world would know. Of course, as soon as Lavender Brown found out – and she would, eventually – the whole school would know and then the world would know anyway. The graduation ceremony was supposed to be about Hogwarts, though – not about Harry Potter's sexual orientation. Yet Harry had a feeling that this year's ceremony would be a lot more about Harry Potter The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort than about anything else, so perhaps taking away from that theme wouldn't be a bad thing.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was even considering this.

"So what do you say?" Draco asked.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he said. "But all right."

* * *

Normally, the graduation ceremony was a very small ceremony during which a couple of students and one or two of the teachers gave speeches, and then each graduate would get a magical parchment that said that he or she was now officially a witch or wizard. Then the choir performed a song or two, the parents applauded and the party in the Great Hall started.

This year, Harry Potter graduated and thus everything was different.

The stands were filled to the brim with people, many of them witches and wizards that had absolutely nothing to do with the students graduating. They had come for one reason – to see Harry Potter graduate. The press was there, ready with large cameras, quills and many feet of parchment. Every single student from sixth year down to first was present.

Harry stood next to Draco inside Hogwarts, looking out through a window at all the people waiting down on the fields.

"This is insane!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Last year's ceremony was nothing like this."

"Duh," Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry. He walked up to Harry and fixed his robes.

"Thanks," Harry said distractedly, looking out the window again.

"Love, don't mind them," Draco said, placing a pale hand on Harry's cheek. He forced Harry to look at him. "Do you hear me? Don't mind them. They're all stupid anyway."

Harry smiled slightly at them. "Not all of them. The Weasleys are down there too. They're nice. And Hermione's parents should be nice, though I've never met them."

Draco shook his head at him, smiling fondly. "All right, so not all of them. But most."

Harry nodded. "Most."

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry looked down at Draco, who seemed suddenly uncertain. "What is it?"

"You haven't changed your mind, right? About going public, I mean," Draco said.

Harry reached out and pulled Draco close. He shook his head. "No, I haven't. As insane as the idea is, we are going public today. After this day, there will be no more hiding in classrooms and broom closets."

Draco grinned. "Though the broom closets have their charm."

"What kind?" Harry asked. "That they're impossibly small, dusty and dark?"

"Well, when you put it like that, nothing's going to sound good," Draco said, his grin becoming wider. "Love you."

Harry kissed Draco. He would never get tired of the feeling of the other boy's lips against his own, the other's warm tongue playing with his. When they broke apart, Harry whispered, "Love you, too. Let's go."

* * *

There was a deafening roar of applause and whistles when Harry walked onto the field to sit down at his spot. Harry didn't know what to do with himself; he thought the whole thing was embarrassing and he looked down at his hands, trying to ignore the sounds of the audience. Hermione patted his knee gently and Draco glanced at him. They were all in the front row since they were all going to speak.

Dumbledore stood up and held his hands up to the audience, silencing them effectively.

"Welcome, class of 1998, to your graduation ceremony," he said. He paused and smiled at them. "You are a very special class – one that has survived many obstacles and losses, and yet you all find it in you to love and cherish life and each other. It is truly remarkable. However, today is your day and I am not going to stand here and take up the time that is rightfully yours. Therefore I would instead like to invite the Head Girl and this year's best student, Hermione Granger, to the stage."

Hermione smiled and stood up, taking the stage and performing a Sonorous charm. Her voice travelled over the fields as she began speaking. Harry had heard her speech before; she'd practiced it with him the night before, wondering if it was good enough. Harry had told her that it was more than good enough – in fact, she was making him feel a bit unsure about his own speech. She'd giggled and said he'd do just fine.

Harry wrung his hands nervously. Perhaps admitting to the world that he was gay and that he loved Draco Malfoy during the graduation ceremony wasn't the best of ideas?

Draco reached over and squeezed Harry's hand briefly, whispering, "It'll be fine. Just don't forget to breathe."

Harry chuckled nervously.

He applauded as he was supposed to when Hermione's speech was over, though he hadn't heard much of it.

"And now that we've heard the Head Girl, it's no more than fair that we invite our Head Boy to the stage," Dumbledore said, motioning at Draco. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Draco said graciously, taking the stage. Turning to the audience, he said, "I will be honest and say that I don't have all that much to say today. My class sitting here today is proof enough of everything that has happened the last few months – not just the bad, but not just the good either. There should have been many more smiling faces sitting here today. People dragged from life far too early; there is no saying how unfair life can be at times. Why some people live and others die.

"Yet here we sit, waiting for the new life that is just around the corner. A life that we all hope will include love, family, opportunities and great experiences. Because no matter how much we have seen, we still believe that there is good in this world, good that is worth protecting, keeping, cherishing."

Draco paused and looked straight at Harry. "Now I would like to invite the next speaker to the stage: Mr. Harry Potter."

There was another roar of applause and Harry wondered why they were cheering for him – they should be cheering for Draco. Harry hadn't so much as opened his mouth yet; he'd just entered the fields and sat down on a chair.

Draco performed the Sonorous charm on Harry and he said, nervously, "Thank you."

Draco smiled at him and Harry felt the love and the warmth surrounding him. It didn't make the nervousness disappear, but it made it bearable.

He took a wrinkled piece of parchment out of a pocket in his robes. "Class of 1998, parents, friends and press," he said. "I am honoured to be standing here today, as a representative of my class. Like the Headmaster, my good friend Hermione and Draco here have all said before me, it is an amazing class that is graduating today. I don't know all of you personally, but I have still shared classes with most of you. I have learned as much from you as I have from this school's Professors – whether good or bad, I won't say." A low chuckle spread through the audience and Hermione smiled at him.

"I came into the Wizarding world at age eleven, knowing nothing about my family, about magic. Hogwarts has since been one long adventure, with more than a few life or death situations, and many great memories. Quidditch matches, Transfigurations homework, Potions essays – the list goes on and on. Yet though many have whined a great deal about these things, I think I speak for us all when I say that we have enjoyed our time here immensely.

"Now we head on into the 'real world', so to speak. A world outside the protective wards of Hogwarts, a world where there is no homework, but instead there is real work. A world where we all hope to find new friends – though you shouldn't forget your old ones – entertaining jobs and great experiences and I hope, I really do hope, that every single person here finds what they are looking for.

"And finally I hope," Harry said, swallowing nervously and putting away the parchment, "that you will all find what I have already found. I hope you all find love."

Then he turned around and smiled at Draco. Taking a single step, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him soundly. He kept his eyes closed, thinking only about Draco's lips and Draco's body against him, refusing to acknowledge the staring students and audience.

When Draco finally pulled away, he whispered, "Well, now that that's done…"

Harry grinned slightly. He turned around and looked at the shocked faces. It was completely quiet; most had their mouths hanging half-open. Only Hermione, Snape and, of course, Professor Dumbledore, looked anything other than shocked. Hermione was smiling, Snape was scowling and Professor Dumledore's eyes twinkled brightly.

"And that concludes my speech," Harry said. "I hope everyone has a great time at the graduation party tonight."

At those words, everyone seemed to wake from their stupor. Every single person started talking; the press started yelling questions at them and others were whispering, or screaming, to each other. Harry took Draco's hand and they walked down from the stage to sit in their seats again.

Hermione smiled at him. "Not unexpected news, but an unexpected way to do it, that's for sure," she said.

* * *

When Dumbledore finally managed to get the crowd under control, they started handing out the magical documents that told each student that he or she was now legally a wizard or witch, allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. The parents and the friends all paid attention to this, but the press would have continued to yell questions at Harry and Draco, if not for the silencing charm Dumbledore had cast on them. Now they sat in their corner of the stands, looking wholly unhappy.

Harry got the piece of parchment in his hand, feeling the magic surround him. He was legally a wizard now. He could do magic outside of school without having to worry about being thrown out. He could go to the Dursleys and do magic on them, though the Ministry would probably frown on it.

A wide smile spread over his face with these thoughts. He looked over at Draco and saw him looking equally happy. Hermione was, for once, nearly unable to contain her excitement.

"We're legal!" she squealed happily. "Can you believe it?"

Harry hugged her and then Draco, kissing him again without caring about the cameras that went off.

* * *

The party in the Great Hall was fabulous. Food of all kinds were on the tables, which were lined up along the walls, creating a free space in the middle where everyone could dance. There was a band on the stage and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Harry stood next to Draco, watching everyone else.

"Happy now?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

Draco smiled at him. "Yes."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him, smiling.

"Ahem."

Harry broke away to see Ron looking at them. Harry pulled further away from Draco to look uncertainly at Ron, though he held onto Draco's hand. Ron's expression was unreadable, something that was very unusual.

"Hi," Harry said quietly, hesitantly.

"Hey," said Ron, looking down. "I just thought I'd say – well, congratulations. And— it was a good speech."

Harry just barely stopped himself from staring at Ron. "You— you're okay with it? This?"

Ron's eyes flitted from Harry to Draco. "I'm not— _happy_ about it."

"You don't have to be," Harry assured him quickly. "Just so long as you're not angry."

"I'm not," Ron said. He did look distinctively uncomfortable, however. "I— I'll talk to you later."

Ron made a hasty retreat, disappearing into the crowd. Harry stared after him.

Draco squeezed his hand. "You okay?"

Harry turned to him and nodded. "I'm fine, actually. I didn't expect that to go nearly as well. I was expecting him to be completely furious; I thought he'd be throwing things at me – or at you, at least. But he was— calm. It's almost kind of freaky, in a good way."

Draco kissed his cheek and smiled slightly at him. "I'm glad it went well."

* * *

The day after the graduation, every Wizarding newspaper wrote about Harry Potter and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. The transcript of both Draco's and Harry's speeches were printed, the articles were long with a million speculations and the pictures of Harry and Draco, tightly intertwined in a kiss made the newspapers sell more than four times the usual amount of copies. Teenage witches everywhere cried as the Wizarding world's most eligible teenage bachelor suddenly went out of the competition – as well as the second most eligible. 

Harry and Draco stayed in Draco's rooms, ignoring the press and the people wanting to talk with them, about them. The couple knew that everyone would talk about them whether they were there or not. So they ignored everything but each other. Just as it should be.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the extreme pauses between chapters, but real life is keeping me very busy at the moment with school and an upcoming amateur musical that I'll be in. I don't know when part four will be up, but I hope you review anyway and say what you think. 


	4. In Sickness

**Title: **The Spy Series

**Chapter Title: **In Sickness...

**Author:** Cosmic  
**Author's Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
**Home Page:** cosmicuniverse . net  
**Author's Journal:** http / bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Parts: **10  
**Status: **Work-In-Progress  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **HP/DM  
**Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **A series of ficlets about Harry and Draco and their blossoming relationship. Each ficlet is completed.

**Warning: **Slash

* * *

**The Spy Series 4  
****In Sickness…  
**By Cosmic

* * *

"Move in with me." 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his robes half-way buttoned. He stared wide-eyed at Draco. "What?"

Draco fidgeted, but repeated, "Move in with me."

Harry tried to form words, but found he couldn't, so his mouth was left slightly open as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. Finally, he managed a word; "Why?"

Draco looked down. "Because it makes sense," he said and talked quickly, as though he was afraid that Harry might interrupt him. "I have the whole Manor, you don't have anywhere to go now that school is ending since you don't want to go back to the Dursleys, and it would be a good place as any to hide from the press and besides, there's no danger in you staying at the Manor anyway – my dad's— dead and so is Voldemort and my mum's— gone."

Draco hesitated on the last word. Harry knew he didn't want to believe that his mother was also dead, though the likelihood of that being the case grew bigger with every day that passed and the Ministry didn't find her. Draco hoped she was hiding somewhere in France, perhaps with some of his distant relatives.

"Please?" Draco added the word he used so rarely and looked pleadingly at Harry. Harry realised that this wasn't only about Harry moving in with Draco; it was about Draco not having to live alone.

Getting his hands to work on the robe's buttons again, Harry said softly, "Let me think about it for a little while, all right?"

Draco nodded. "Not too long, though – we're leaving here the day after tomorrow."

"Trust me, I couldn't forget that," Harry said.

* * *

Two days later, Harry sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast for the last time. All of his things were packed and ready to be shipped off to Malfoy Manor, where he would spend the summer. He and Draco had agreed on this – they had to try and see if they were ready to live together and the summer months seemed as a good time as any to try it. It would, as Draco had pointed out, give them some shelter against the press. Most of all, though, it would give them time to be together. They hadn't exactly been spoiled with time during their time at Hogwarts; all moments were stolen in broom closets and dusty, unused classrooms. 

"It feels strange doesn't it?" Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Ron. "That this is the last time we'll ever eat breakfast here as students, I mean."

Ron nodded, his mouth full of cereal. "It's going to be weird living some place else – in my own apartment in London, can you imagine? My own place. Sleeping without Neville's snores."

"Yes, that is going to be nice," Harry said, chuckling slightly. At Neville's look, Harry added, "We're just kidding with you, Nev'."

"Oh sure," Neville said, shaking his head and smiling.

Hermione turned to Neville. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to live with your grandma?"

Neville smiled, but shook his head. "I love grams, but I couldn't live with her any longer. A cousin of mine has found me an apartment in London and since I'm going to study Healing at St Mungo's, that fits me just fine."

"Medicine, huh?" Hermione said and started talking more in depth with him, while Harry turned to Ron instead. Things had been a bit odd between them since graduation, though it wasn't anywhere near as bad as Harry had feared it would be.

"So where are you going, Harry?" Ron asked. "Not back to the Dursleys', I hope?"

"Not in this lifetime," Harry said. "They fall under the category of 'if I don't ever see them again, it will be too soon'."

"So where to, then?"

"I— Draco asked me to move in with him," Harry said quietly. "I'm going to live at Malfoy Manor for two months."

Ron shook his head. "I know he's proven himself to be on our side, Harry – but _living_ with him? Are you sure that's wise?"

"No, Ron, I'm not sure of anything," Harry said. "But I want to try it. Like it or not, I love him. He makes me feel things I've never felt before and I want to see if we can have a relationship that is more than just meeting in broom closets and—"

"Too much information," Ron interrupted, covering his ears. "I didn't need to hear that."

Harry grinned at him. Then he added, more seriously, "I'm so glad that you weren't completely freaked out about everything. I was afraid you'd go completely bonkers."

"Let me tell you, if Hermione hadn't warned me that there might be something going on between the two of you, I would have been a lot more upset than I am. But thanks to Hermione, I had time to get used to the thought." Ron grimaced at Harry. "But please, don't tell me about your excursions to the broom closets."

"Well, it wasn't _all_ broom closets, once we actually—"

"My ears, my ears! Aah!" Ron yelled and Harry started laughing.

Still chuckling a few minutes later, Harry looked up to see Draco watching him from the Slytherin table with a small smile.

* * *

After saying a tearful goodbye at Platform 9 ¾, Harry and Draco boarded another train, a very small train, at Platform 8 ½. It was black and green and Harry wondered if the Malfoys actually owned the train. 

"My great grandfather bought this train and forced the Ministry to make a special line from London to our Manor a century ago," Draco said, looking wholly unimpressed by the train. Then he looked at Harry and added, his tone much more fond, "The Malfoys have always gotten what they want."

They made themselves comfortable in the spacious compartment; there were large cushioned chairs and couches. Draco sat down on one of the couches and Harry followed suit. Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, relaxing. Harry had noticed that it was something Draco rarely did and he was always happy to be the one who was able to make him do so.

As soon as the train started moving, a lady came and asked if there was anything she could get them. Both opted for pumpkin juice and the lady arrived back moments later with two large glasses.

Eventually, Draco lay down, his head on Harry's lap and his body curled up in foetal position, and he fell asleep. Harry sat calmly, petting Draco's hair and watching the landscape change outside the train.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was huge; there was no other word for it. It looked like a castle out of a fairytale, with large windows and towers reaching for the sky. The fields surrounding the Manor were bigger than the ones around Hogwarts, Harry thought. 

Harry and Draco sat in the carriage that would take them to the Manor. Draco was still resting against Harry, looking just as unimpressed with the Manor as he had been with the train. Harry could feel him tensing up, however, at the sight of the Manor.

The press was standing outside the gates, waiting to get pictures of the couple as they arrived to their home. _Home_. This was Harry's home now. He shook his head and moved to get Draco's attention.

"What do we do about the press?" he asked.

"Nothing," Draco said, though his tone was suddenly tense again. "The carriage has a Repellent Charm on it that will force them out of the way as we pass through the gates and then the gates will close as soon as we pass through, leaving us safely inside and them very much outside. All they'll get pictures of is the carriage, since the glasses are all charmed with a Blinding Charm – nothing beyond them will show up as anything other than white in a photo."

"Oh," Harry said and watched as the Repellent Charm started working. The reporters and photographers were pushed back nearly thirty feet by an unseen force. This didn't seem to make them happy at all. The photographers fought to get closer, but were all unsuccessful.

Well on the Manor's grounds, Draco leaned into Harry again, though he wasn't as relaxed as he had been before. Something was making Draco stress and Harry wondered what it was.

The carriage stopped just outside the Manor and a servant opened the carriage's doors.

"Welcome home, sir," he said to Draco as Draco graciously left the carriage.

"Thank you, George," Draco said.

"And Mr. Potter, I assume?" George the butler said to Harry. At Harry's nod, he continued, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Thanks," Harry said and followed Draco as he started up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Take all of our things to my bedroom, please, George," Draco said over his shoulder and the man nodded.

The doors opened magically for Harry and Draco as they came closer. Harry found himself standing in an enormous entrance hall.

A small house-elf popped up out of nowhere. "Can Minny take your cloaks, sirs?"

Draco didn't respond, he only handed the house-elf his cloak and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry couldn't help but wonder about how tense Draco seemed as they made their way further into the Manor.

It was split in two, really; walking further down the entrance, they came to a spacious room and hallways on either side.

"That one," Draco said, pointing to the left hallway, "goes to my room – our room, now. It's the first door to the left. The door to the right leads to the pool – it is connected to the outside pool, if you'd like to take a swim. There is a whole relax area, actually. George, the butler you just met, lives in the basement, so he's close by if you ever need him. There's also the second living room and the library on the third floor, if you want anything to read. There are two guest rooms on the second floor as well. On that side—" he pointed to the right one "—you'll find the other four guestrooms and the Master Bedroom, the study on the third floor – it's connected to the library. On the second floor is the first living room as well as the first dining room."

Harry just gaped as Draco told him.

"Right in here," Draco continued, walking further into the room they were standing in and turning to the left, "is the kitchen. Well, it's the part of the kitchen that you can go to if you feel like cooking yourself. The house-elves have their own kitchen downstairs, where they make all our food."

"I'll take you for a tour later, but right now I'm tired," Draco said. "You can have a look around if you want to. I'm sure George will be more than happy to help you with anything you need."

Harry nodded. Through the amazement he felt about the Manor that he was going to live with, he felt concern for Draco, who looked beyond tired. He followed his boyfriend to their rooms, marvelling all the time at the splendour that covered the Manor. The soft, white mats on the floor, the expensive-looking paintings on the walls, the fine furniture – it was amazing.

Draco opened the door to his room and Harry gaped more at the beautiful room that Draco called his. There was a large bed – not a four poster, for once – with green and white covers, light grey walls, large windows on one side with a balcony overlooking the fields and the lake in the back of the Manor and signed Quidditch posters on the walls. His and Draco's belongings had already been brought to the room.

Draco didn't stop to look at any of this; he headed straight for the bed where he curled up and closed his eyes. Harry tore his eyes from the beautiful room to look at his boyfriend instead.

"Draco? Are you all right?" he asked, walking over to the bed.

"I'm just tired," Draco said weakly, looking up at Harry.

Concerned, Harry placed a hand on Draco's forehead – only to feel that Draco was burning up.

"You have a fever," Harry said. "You're sick."

"No, no," Draco said, "I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

Draco closed his eyes again.

"Draco, let's get you into your pyjamas if you're going to sleep," Harry said.

"Mm," Draco said and allowed Harry to pull him up and helped him change into his nightwear. Then he lay down again, under the covers this time, and fell asleep instantly.

Worried, Harry left the room and called for George.

"Yes, sir?" George said, appearing right in front of Harry.

Harry blinked at the sudden appearance, then shook his head and said, "It's Draco. I think he's sick."

"I will call the family healer at once, sir," said George and disappeared, literally, before Harry had a chance to say another word. Harry stared for a second at the spot where George had just been, before turning on his heel and returning into Draco's room. He frowned when he saw pearls of sweat running down Draco's distraught face; he didn't seem to be having any pleasant dreams.

Mere minutes later, George returned and handed Harry a glass filled with a nasty-coloured potion.

"It is one of Professor Snape's healing draughts, sir," George said. "The Healer will be here in half an hour, but he recommended for Mr. Malfoy to take that."

Harry nodded and reached out to Draco. He shook him lightly to wake him and Draco winced as he opened his eyes.

"Wha'?" he mumbled.

"You need to drink this," Harry said, helping Draco sit up. "Healer's orders."

Draco viewed the glass unhappily. "Sev's all-round healing potion. Tastes like crap."

"Drink up," Harry said, rubbing Draco's back. He noticed Draco leaning into his touch.

Draco nodded and downed the potion, though not without several grimaces. "Merlin, that's awful. I need to tell him to make it taste better," Draco mumbled, his eyes falling close again. He shook his head and looked at Harry. "Can I go to sleep again now?"

"I don't know, Draco – we don't know what's wrong with you – perhaps it's something dangerous," Harry said.

"Harry, it's not dangerous – I'm just tired," Draco insisted. He shivered. "And a bit cold. And my body hurts a bit. Your backrub was nice."

"That's because you have a fever," Harry said, as though he was talking to a child. "Actually, with the symptoms you're showing, I think what you've managed to get is the flu."

"I don't feel that bad," Draco said.

It turned out that Harry's conclusion was correct, however; Draco was down with the flu.

* * *

Two days after arriving at Malfoy Manor, Draco's fever reached an all-time high and both Harry and the Healer was actually worried that they might have to take him to St Mungo's for treatment. Then the fever went down and the Healer left Harry to take care of Draco instead. 

Harry realised that a sick Malfoy was a whiny Malfoy.

"I'm sore and my nose is running and my head's pounding," Draco complained from the bed, where he was lying, neatly tucked in.

"Here," Harry said, giving him a glass filled with more nasty-coloured potion. "It'll make most of the head-pounding and aching disappear."

"But it tastes gross," Draco said, making a face at it.

"It's your choice," Harry said, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "Either you have the aches or you drink the yucky potion."

Draco pouted at him. "'Yucky potion' – you sound like you're talking to a three-year-old."

"Right now, you both look and sound like one," Harry said, bending down and placing a teasing kiss on Draco's forehead.

"You shouldn't be making fun of me," Draco said. "I'm sick."

Harry smiled at him. "It's the only time your wits are low enough for me to keep up, love."

Draco smirked at this and, with a final hateful look at the potion, he downed it.

* * *

"Wow, real clothes!" 

Draco glared at Harry, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip before responding. "I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

Harry chuckled. "It's your own fault – you're rubbing off on me."

Draco set his cup down and walked over to Harry, stopping a mere inch away from Harry. He leaned in and ran a hand up Harry's thigh. "I think I prefer this kind of rubbing."

Harry made a sound in his throat and nearly dropped his glass as Draco's hand moved upwards, cupping him through the jeans.

"You're certainly feeling better," Harry squeaked.

"Mm," Draco mumbled, beginning to lick his way up Harry's throat. "I figure this summer got off to a bad start," he said between kisses and licks, "and now I'll compensate."

"Are you sure you're—" Draco licked that spot just below Harry's ear and his breath hitched. "Compensate. Compensate is good. Oh sweet Merlin."

Draco smiled predatorily and pulled Harry along with him towards the bedroom, though if they got that far, it would be a miracle.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Enjoy? Review! Pretty please... 


	5. Smile, You're In Witch Weekly

**Title: **The Spy Series  
**Chapter Title:** Smile, You're In Witch Weekly!

**Author:** Cosmic  
**Author's Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
**Home Page:** cosmicuniverse . net  
**Author's Journal:** http / bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Parts: **10  
**Status: **Work-In-Progress  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **HP/DM  
**Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **A series of ficlets about Harry and Draco and their blossoming relationship. Each ficlet is completed.

**Warning: **Slash

* * *

**The Spy Series 5  
****Smile, You're In Witch Weekly!  
**By Cosmic

* * *

Harry and Draco hadn't left Malfoy Manor so much as once since moving in back in June. They entertained themselves with long days in the sun, swimming in the pool and playing Quidditch, either just the two of them or with their friends. Ron had stared wide-eyed at the Manor the first time he had come to visit and Harry doubted that he'd gotten over it yet. Hermione had taken it in a stride; apparently, she'd read about Malfoy Manor as it was mentioned in one of her many books. No one was particularly surprised. 

The house-elves prepared superb meals on the nights when Harry and Draco didn't feel like cooking themselves. That was, however, a past time that Harry thought was quite a lot of fun – especially watching Draco as he worked. Draco thought of cooking as potions making; he followed the recipes precisely and the meals turned out amazing.

At night – and sometimes during the day – they cuddled or had sex or enjoyed long talks and the romantic walks under the moon. The Manor was perfectly safe to move around, thanks to the many wards surrounding it.

Still, after three weeks of nothing but the Manor, Harry began to feel trapped.

"Trapped?" Draco asked when he brought it up. They were sitting outside, by the small lake that was next to the Quidditch pitch.

"I think 'trapped' is the wrong word," Harry said quickly. "It sounds so negative and I'm not— I like being here. I really do. But I—"

"— need to get out," Draco filled in for him. He nodded. "I was waiting for it."

"You were?" Harry asked. "I thought you liked being here. It's your home, after all."

Draco smiled slightly at Harry. "It's my home, yes," he said, "but that doesn't mean I want to spend too much time. Besides, there are bad memories linked to this place."

Harry frowned at him; Draco hadn't told him about this before. "Bad memories?" he echoed.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Now, if you're feeling trapped, then the best way to solve that would be to actually leave this place. Where do you want to go?"

Harry's frown deepened for a moment as he recognised Draco's change of subject, but then he decided to let it be for now. He smiled softly at Draco. "I want to take you out on a real date."

"A real date?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry nodded. "We never got to do the real dating-thing while we were at Hogwarts. It was all just broom closets and dusty old classrooms. It wasn't really my idea of a great, romantic time."

"It worked for me," Draco said, smirking. "And it usually _worked_ for you, too."

Harry grinned at Draco's innuendo. He was getting more and more comfortable with it; before, he'd blushed like a virgin every time Draco so much as mentioned sex.

"Anyway," Harry said pointedly, "I'd like to take you out to a nice restaurant somewhere – perhaps even take you to a Muggle movie theatre. What do you say?"

Draco smiled. "I say yes."

* * *

The next night, Draco had booked a table at a fine French restaurant that he'd been to before and Harry had bought tickets for the movie they were going to see. He knew that Draco would be amazed with it no matter what they saw; he had never been to a Muggle cinema before. Harry was looking forward to seeing his reaction to it. 

At five thirty, Harry and Draco Apparated to Diagon Alley. They'd agreed that it was the easiest way to get to London as taking the train would take far too long and Apparating straight into Muggle London was far too risky. Harry only hoped that they wouldn't be mobbed once they arrived. Both used light altering charms so that they wouldn't be too easily recognised, but they both knew that Draco's platinum locks and Harry's scar would give them away if anyone bothered to give them more than a glance.

Harry was excited. He and Draco began making their way towards The Leaky Cauldron. Many of the stores were closing and as such, there weren't that many people. Harry and Draco were thankful.

"Oh my goodness, that's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

Harry's head snapped up at the exclamation in search of the person who'd uttered the words. He found several pairs of eyes on him, surprised and pleased.

A flash bulb went off, nearly blinding Harry.

"Come on, Harry, we need to get to The Leaky Cauldron," Draco said, pulling Harry along. Harry nodded dazedly, following. The crowd suddenly seemed much more compact as people came closer to take a look at them and see if it really was Harry Potter and his boyfriend, the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, what is your business in Diagon Alley?"

Harry looked up to see someone with a quill and parchment, the quill rapidly writing.

Draco pulled him along before he even had a chance to think about replying. "Be quiet, don't say a word to them, all right?"

Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you are currently staying at Malfoy Manor?"

Harry wondered about the stupidity of certain reporters – he'd been seen entering Malfoy Manor and hadn't been seen since; what was the chance of him _not_ staying at the Manor?

"Mr. Malfoy, were you really a Death Eater?"

"Mr. Potter, why have you chosen not to comment on your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"

They seemed to be multiplying by the second. Harry noticed reporters Apparating to the site and he held back a groan. Draco pushed forward through the crowd with Harry's hand in an iron grip.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you be present at the Death Eater trials?"

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to finally have killed Voldemort?"

"Mr. Potter, what are you going to do now that you are out of Hogwarts?"

"Where are you going tonight?"

"Is your relationship serious?"

Harry stopped listening. Draco pulled him through the hole in the wall into The Leaky Cauldron. Several reporters and photographers followed, eagerly questioning them and taking pictures. They had to stop, however, when Harry and Draco exited the inn since Harry and Draco were clad in Muggle clothes and the reporters were not.

Harry took a deep breath once they were a block away from The Leaky Cauldron. "I didn't think we'd make it out of there alive."

Draco smiled slightly at him and then bent in and kissed him. "Well, you did. Let's get to dinner now."

Harry nodded and they waved for a cab to take them to the French restaurant.

* * *

"But how do the people get on the screen? And just do the same things all the time? Without any free will?" 

Harry smiled at Draco's string of questions. "Muggles have this thing called a video camera," he said. "It's like a normal camera, but instead of getting a single moment in time, it captures everything that's going on, for however long the video camera is on."

Draco frowned. "I still don't understand it. How can they just do the same thing all the time? You said if we see the same 'movie' again, it will look exactly the same. How?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I think it's better if I got you a book on how a video camera works," he said. "I can't explain it."

Draco looked as though he was still deep into trying to figure out how the people could be stuck on the big screen.

They came closer to The Leaky Cauldron and Harry took a deep breath. "Ready to face the wolves?" he asked.

Draco stirred from his thoughts and instantly, his look became serious. "Yes, let's go."

As soon as they could be seen under the light of the streetlights, they saw flashbulbs go off from inside the inn. Harry held back a groan; he'd hoped against hope that the reporters and photographers would have given up by now.

"You know, Harry," Draco said thoughtfully, "we're wizards. Why don't we act like it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that we couldn't Apparate to the restaurant because we didn't know how the surroundings looked – but nothing is stopping us from Apparating to the Manor. As long as you hold onto me, you'll be able to Apparate inside the wards."

A slow smile spread over Harry's lips. "You're a genius."

Draco smirked. "I do my best."

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, Draco had already gotten up. This wasn't unusual; Draco was a morning person and often did laps in the pool before breakfast. Harry got out of bed and looked out the window and there he was, swimming back and forth in the large pool. His body looked so graceful in the water.

Harry walked downstairs and began preparing breakfast. As he stood there, George appeared in the room.

"You've received mail, sir," said the butler.

Harry looked at him curiously. "So, do you have it?"

George looked indecisively at Harry. "No," he said, "it is all collected in the second living room."

"Why would the mail need to be 'collected' and why in the second living room?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"There is— quite a lot of mail, sir," said George.

Harry was beginning to get a very bad feeling about it. He followed George to the second living room and his jaw dropped as he looked into the room. On the floor was a flood of letters up to Harry's knees and more owls kept coming into the room with letters tied to them.

"My— what's all this?" Harry asked.

"It began coming at the beginning of summer," George said, "when you and Master Draco arrived home. Most of the mail has, however, arrived with today's mail. It appears that you and Master Draco's excursions yesterday is now in an extra edition of _Witch Weekly_, on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ and in every other major and minor newspaper and magazine in Britain, if not Europe."

Harry stared at the masses of mail. He tried to form a coherent sentence, but his brain wouldn't work. "Wha— why?"

George the Butler looked at the floor. "It appears the Wizarding world is divided on whether to support your relationship with Master Draco or not."

"They don't have anything to do with our relationship!" Harry said.

"They think they do."

Harry turned around to see Draco standing behind them. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and Harry swallowed. Draco ran a hand through his still-wet hair and winced as he looked at the flood of letters.

"I thought we'd get responses, but I didn't think it'd be this bad," he said.

"You expected this?" Harry asked.

"With how many letters we've gotten since the beginning of the summer, yes," Draco said.

"Why didn't you tell me we were receiving letters? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked, accusingly.

Draco looked away from Harry. "I just didn't want you to worry about what the rest of the world thinks of you. You do that enough anyway." He turned to George, closing the subject though Harry was still annoyed. "George, have the House Elves sort the mail into three groups – negative, positive and personal letters. Bring the personal letters to us and then we'll go through the positive and negative letters later."

George nodded and Draco turned and left. More owls kept flying in.

* * *

George brought them the letters and Harry opened the first one. He could tell it was from Hermione; it had her neat handwriting on the large envelope. He opened it to find a copy of _Witch Weekly – Special Harry Potter Edition_ as well as a personal note from his friend. 

Harry winced as he looked at the picture of him and Draco kissing in the alley after they thought they'd gotten away from the reporters and photographers; they obviously hadn't. Flipping through the magazine, Harry realised that a photographer – or several – had followed them through the night; there were pictures of them during dinner, walking to the cinema, laughing and cuddling during the movie and pictures of them just before they'd Apparated back to the Manor. Mixed in were pictures of Harry and Draco during their years at Hogwarts; the official family photo of the Malfoys, the promotional shoot Harry had been forced to do after defeating Voldemort and pictures of them playing Quidditch.

Harry suppressed a groan.

'_Harry,_

_I thought you'd want to see this. I'm sure you've already received quite a lot of mail about it – just know that your friends are here for you, both of you, as always. If you need us, we're just a Floo call away. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_'

Harry smiled slightly at Hermione's note, feeling warmed by her words. He looked over at Draco, who was reading a letter of his own.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked.

"Severus," Draco said, fighting back a grin. "He has quite a vocabulary, that man, especially when it comes to things he doesn't like."

Harry chuckled. "At least it lightens the day a bit."

Draco nodded, putting down the letter. "You're not too upset about this, are you?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I think I'm mostly just annoyed."

"Good," Draco said. "Well, not good that you're annoyed, but good that you're not angry or upset – because it won't help."

"I know that," Harry said. "That's why hearing that Snape is upset about it is entertaining; it takes my mind off thinking about whether I should be angry about it or not."

"That's Professor Snape to you," Draco corrected with a superior look at Harry. Harry giggled and Draco smiled at him. "There you go. Giggling is good."

"I didn't giggle!" Harry said indignantly, knowing full well that he had.

"You so did," Draco taunted him. "You giggled like a school girl."

"You're going to take that back!" Harry shouted at him, moving closer to Draco like a predator that has chosen its victim.

"Nu-uh," Draco said. "Not gonna."

Then the tickling fight began and for now, all the problems with _Witch Weekly_ were forgotten as they rolled around on the grass. Somewhere along the line, the tickling turned into kissing and the world disappeared around the two. Over their heads, owls kept flying into the second living room, delivering letter after letter to the House Elves that divided them into groups, but Harry and Draco couldn't care less. They knew that, whatever the storm may bring, they would be able to weather it out.

* * *


	6. Say You Love Me

**Title: **The Spy Series  
**Chapter Title:** Say You Love Me

**Author:** Cosmic  
**Author's Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com  
**Home Page:** cosmicuniverse . net  
**Author's Journal:** http / bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Parts: **10  
**Status: **Work-In-Progress  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **HP/DM  
**Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **A series of ficlets about Harry and Draco and their blossoming relationship. Each ficlet is completed.

**Warning: **Slash

* * *

**The Spy Series 6  
****Say You Love Me  
**By Cosmic

* * *

Harry had once heard Parvati and Lavender discuss relationships, when they were sitting in the Divinations Tower, awaiting Professor Trelawney. He hadn't been paying them any attention but their voices were such that they _claimed_ his attention. They were too loud and too high pitched for him to ignore.

"The first five months are always wonderful," Parvati had said.

Lavender had made an agreeing noise. "After that, the yapping starts," she said.

Parvati flipped her hair. "The fights, the disagreements. Five months, that's your honeymoon and after that comes the real test of the relationship."

Harry had dismissed this as girl talk exchanged between two people who considered themselves to be relationship experts.

He had definitely not thought they'd be right.

* * *

Harry wasn't quite sure when they'd started to have arguments. He believed it was sometime in September, which would prove Parvati and Lavender's five-month-rule correct. He couldn't remember what they'd been talking about – all he knew was that suddenly, they'd raised their voices at each other and it had ended with Draco leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

The second time, Harry remembered that Draco had slipped into old habits and referred to Hermione as 'Mudblood'. Harry didn't know why he'd reacted so violently.

After the third time, Harry had started thinking about Parvati and Lavender's rule; after the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh, Harry understood they'd been right. By now, Harry had lost count of their fights. Today, it was 'Draco's turn' to explode when Harry made a comment about Gregory Goyle Jr.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Draco screamed at him. The argument had grown into a shouting match of epic proportions.

"Why are you protecting him? He was a Death Eater! He would have killed you if he'd had the chance!" Harry yelled back, not understanding why Draco wouldn't see reason.

"He was my friend!" Draco yelled. "I know it's really hard for you Gryffindors to get it through your scull, but even though we Slytherins may be seen as the Devil's spawn, we're still humans and we're still friends to each other and as friends, we stand up for each other!"

"Do all Slytherins usually try to kill each other?" Harry said loudly to get a syllable in.

"I betrayed them!" Draco yelled at him. There were angry red spots on his cheeks. "I turned to the other side, to their enemy – of course they wanted to kill me! Wouldn't you have wanted to kill the Weasel if he'd turned to Voldemort's side?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but found that he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Draco sneered at him. "I thought so."

Then he turned on his heel and left the room, head held high.

* * *

Hermione arrived when Harry was moping in the living room. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her robes swished around her short frame as she walked.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked as soon as she saw him, a concerned wrinkle appearing between her brows.

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to pretend to read the book on his lap.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking quite a lot like Draco all of a sudden. "Don't give me that," she said. She took the book from his lap and said, "You know, I'm all for you reading, but I don't think holding it upside down would make you get through it any faster."

Harry blushed, looking down at his hands.

"Now," Hermione said. "Time to spill."

Harry raked a hand through his hair. "It's just— me and Draco," he said, shrugging. "We had a fight."

Hermione frowned at this. "But you guys don't fight. I thought you would, but you never did."

"No, I know, but now— it feels like all we do," Harry said. "I don't know how many fights we've had in the last couple of weeks."

Hermione pulled another chair closer to Harry's and sat down. "What do you fight about?"

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. Stupid things. Well, today wasn't stupid, it was about Goyle, but— mostly it seems like it's stuff we shouldn't fight about at all. We haven't fought about it before – why are we doing it now?"

"Have you tried to talk to Draco?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Every time we try to talk, we end up screaming at each other for one reason or another. That or having sex."

Hermione chuckled. "You're lucky you're talking to me and not to Ron."

Harry smiled back at her. "Yes."

They were silent for a few moments, then Hermione said, "I think you're just experiencing some sort of— transition, I suppose, into a deeper relationship. You guys have been together for a while now and up until now, it's been necessary to keep a united front to weather everything post-Voldemort and everything with the press. Now the reporters aren't sleeping outside the gates anymore and Voldemort is becoming a bit more of a memory – and because of that, your relationship changes."

Harry just looked at her for a few seconds, trying to process her words. They rang true enough. Perhaps a combination of Hermione's explanation, Lavender and Parvati's rule and a bit of just Harry and Draco's personalities – perhaps all those things was what was wrong at the moment.

"Do you tell him that you love him?" Hermione asked.

Harry snapped back to the present. "Tell him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, tell him."

"I— I haven't," Harry said. "I haven't told him."

"Ever?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"I have told him – you know, in passing," Harry said. It sounded confused even to his own ears. "But I've never made sure he really understands it. I don't know. I— He proclaimed his love for me on his deathbed – I haven't exactly done the same."

"You don't have to do the same," Hermione said. As an afterthought, she added, "In fact, I really hope you won't be put in the position that you'll have to even consider it."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Do you love him? More than just 'in passing', as you put it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted quietly. "I— I don't know what it feels like. What if I think it's love and it's not – or what if I can't recognise that I—"

He trailed off uncertainly.

Hermione closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips. She took Harry's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Does he make you happy?"

Harry nodded, swallowing. "But so do you and Ron and I don't think I love either of you that way."

Hermione ignored him. "Does being around him make you feel good? Secure? Loved?"

Again, Harry nodded.

"Do you like to hold him, to have him near? Do you like to touch him, to kiss him?"

"I do, Hermione, but— can't that just be attraction?" Harry's voice wavered.

Hermione looked down, then met Harry's gaze squarely. "Harry, I can't tell you whether you truly love Draco or not. I can't ask the questions that will make you certain, because if you love him, you're the only one who will know. And I think you do know; if you really want to see it."

Harry stared at her, then studied his hands when her intent gaze became too much. Finally he asked quietly, "Do you love anyone?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes, I do."

Harry looked at her. "Does he know?"

She just kept smiling and stood up. "Talk to Draco, Harry," she said. "Not everything will be solved at once, but nothing at all will be solved if you never start trying."

Then she left and Harry was left sitting in his chair, staring at the empty chair and wondering just what their conversation meant.

* * *

Harry knocked lightly on the door to their bedroom. "Draco?"

He heard shuffling inside and a second later, the door opened. A dishevelled Draco stood in the opening, looking at him with tired eyes. "Harry."

Harry took a hesitant step forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't react.

"Let's talk," Harry said softly.

Draco looked warily at him and then nodded slowly. Harry's hand dropped from Draco's shoulder and they walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Draco leaned against the headboard, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"I— I'm sorry for what I said before," Harry said, stumbling over the words because he didn't know where to start. "About Goyle. I didn't mean to imply that Slytherins are bad friends or—"

"I know, Harry," Draco said softly, interrupting him before he could start ranting.

"You do?"

Draco looked away. "We've been fighting a lot lately."

Harry nodded.

"I don't like it," Draco said, meeting Harry's gaze.

"I don't either." Harry took a shuddering breath. "But I don't know how to fix it."

Draco smiled, ever so slightly and a warmth spread through Harry at the sight. "You can't fix it," he said. At Harry's horrified expression, he added, "Not by yourself. This is something we have to do together. Fix together."

"Do you think it's fixable?"

"You've killed the Dark Lord and I have spied for years," Draco said. "I think fixing this relationship is definitely something we can do."

"This is harder than killing the Lord of Nothing and spying," Harry said, attempting to make the situation a little bit less serious. He seemed to have succeeded, for Draco's smiled widened a bit. "This is making two very different people function together."

Draco nodded. "I still think we can do it."

"It'll take work," Harry said.

"And dedication."

"And trust."

They were suddenly mere inches apart. Harry could feel Draco's hot, shivering breath on his lips. Draco's grey eyes gazed into Harry's. Trust was written clearly over Draco's features, even though he seemed uncharacteristically nervous. There was something else as well, something Harry had seen before, heard Draco say, but Harry had still chosen not to notice.

"I love you," Draco said, the words a mere whisper, confirming Harry's beliefs.

Harry felt the uncertainty rise within yet for the first time, there was also something so clear, something so perfect.

"I love you too, Draco," he said finally. As he said it, he realised it was true and he understood what Hermione had said; that deep down, Harry had known all along. He gave a small, happy sigh. "I really, truly love you."

Then Draco smiled for real, for the first time in months.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There is another part of this written. I hope I will be able to write all ten planned, but my muse isn't cooperating at the moment...


	7. A Very Weasley Christmas

**Title:** The Spy Series (7): A Very Weasley Christmas  
**Author:** Cosmic  
**Email:** bananacosmicgirl at hotmail . com

**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** HP/DM, others

**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** It's Christmas time and Harry and Draco have received an invitation from the Weasleys to celebrate the holiday with them. Slash. HP/DM. This is the sixth installment of The Spy Series.

**

* * *

**

**The Spy Series 7**

**A Very Weasley Christmas**

By Cosmic

* * *

"Celebrate Christmas at the Weasley's?" Draco looked over the letter at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "That should prove interesting." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, munching on his breakfast cereal.

"I mean," Draco said, "that a year ago, Ron and I couldn't stand each other – and now we are to spend Christmas together?"

Harry shrugged with a smile. "Time passes, things change."

Draco looked at him, a contemplative look on his face. "I suppose they do."

"So shall I tell Molly that we're coming?" Harry asked. Pig hooted as he picked up the quill to write a response. The tiny owl looked excited about getting to carry another letter back to his family.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Do that. Though we'll have to go out and do quite a bit of Christmas shopping, I suppose."

"I don't think that'll be that much of a problem," Harry said, grinning at Draco before proceeding to write the letter to the Weaselys.

* * *

Harry and Draco Apparated to just outside the Weasley's home on Christmas eve. They were clad warmly in thick cloaks and heavy boots, with caps on their heads and gloves covering their gift-filled hands. 

"Remember how you said shopping for everyone wouldn't be a problem?" Draco grumbled.

"Yes? What about it?" Harry asked.

"I think you were right that it wasn't a problem to buy the stuff – but carrying it all around…"

Harry grinned. "Oh, stop whining you big baby," he said. He bent over and kissed Draco's cheek, just as the door opened.

"Harry! Draco! There you are!" Molly Weasley stood in the doorway and she ushered them inside. Ron, Fred and George unloaded the gifts from their hands and Molly hugged both of them. "Welcome, welcome," she said.

"Thank you," Harry said. He hugged Fred, George and Ron as well. Draco only shook their hands, still not feeling quite at home with the Weasleys. Harry understood it, though he wished Draco could feel as good about being part of the Weasley family as he did.

The house was decorated with every Christmas gadget possible; Santas in every corner, singing Christmas carols, a mistletoe hung in the entrance to the living room, and a huge Christmas tree stood proudly – if a bit cramped – in said living room. There were twelve stockings hanging over the fireplace; all the Weasleys had theirs and then there was Harry's, Hermione's and Draco's.

"Hermione is coming too?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Isn't it great? I haven't seen her much since she took over McGonagall's job as Transfigurations Professor."

"But she's not a Professor in it yet, is she?" Harry asked. "I thought she said that she was—"

"—working on it, yes," Ron said. "Yeah, she has another two and a half years of studies before she can call herself Professor of Transfigurations, but all the students there apparently call her 'Professor Granger' anyway."

"Yes, it's quite embarrassing, really."

Harry and Ron turned around to see a rose-cheeked Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hermione!"

Both boys hugged her tightly and she giggled. "You seem to have missed me."

"Well, except for the very occasional visit, we don't see you very often these days," Ron said. "I was thrilled when mum told me you'd come today."

"I wouldn't miss the Weasley Christmas for the world," Hermione smiled. She turned to Harry. "Where's your better half, Harry?"

"Trying to figure out what's in his Christmas presents, probably," Harry grinned. "He's been trying to get me to tell him what I bought for him since I went shopping on my own in the beginning of the month."

Hermione chuckled. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around with a great smile on her face. "Everyone seems to be shouting my name today."

"If you want it that way," Ginny said, beginning to walk away, though her eyes twinkled merrily.

Hermione shook her head with a grin. "Not likely."

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione. A small frown appeared between Harry's brows; was it just him or was the embrace a bit too long to be friendly. There was something in the way Hermione and, more especially, Ginny acted.

Like they weren't just friends.

But that was ridiculous.

Harry felt a pair of arms snake their way around his waist, making him forget Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello gorgeous," Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled and turned around to face his boyfriend. "Have you figured out what's in your gift yet?"

Draco pouted. "You know I haven't."

"Good," Harry said. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Draco said, sounding like a grumpy child.

"You'll like this one," Harry promised. His heart leaped with nervousness at his own words; he hoped Draco would like what he'd bought. It wasn't anything Harry had ever thought of giving anyone before. He pushed the nervousness away to joke with Draco. "Oh, look at that pouty lip – it looks edible."

He dipped his head down and devoured Draco's lips; they were just as wonderful as he knew they'd be. He felt Draco smile and press himself closer.

"If you keep this up, we won't be get through the evening without an _intervention_ in some bedroom," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry felt himself grow hot at the mere suggestion.

"Ah, there you are," Molly said. "Dinner is served."

Harry was almost glad for the interruption. He followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny to the kitchen, though he blinked when he saw Ginny take Hermione's hand briefly. He wondered if anyone else had noticed.

* * *

Percy was the only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself all that much during dinner. According to Ron, the relationship between Percy and the rest of the family was still strained. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be walking on eggshells around him and Mr. Weasley's conversation around him was tense, at best. 

Everyone sat down for the big Christmas dinner and Mrs. Weasley served dish upon dish of delicious foods.

Mrs. Weasley carried the big turkey to the table and set it down gently. Mr. Weasley was just about to start cutting it when it started singing a happy Christmas carol. It bobbed back and forth as it sang, as everyone around the table, save for Fred and George, stared wide-eyed at it.

When it stopped, the room became deadly quiet.

"Fred and George Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley. "I do hope that didn't ruin it."

"That was brilliant," Ron said. "What was it?"

"That," Fred said, "was a show of our latest Animate the Inanimate candy: the Christmas version."

George grinned. "Brilliant, hm? If you clap your hands, it'll start again."

Ron clapped his hands and the turkey started singing again. Laughter bubbled around the table until everyone was lying double over the table, giggling and laughing. Bill and Charlie clapped the twins' backs and even Mrs. Weasley had to smile widely – after she'd made sure the turkey was still edible.

* * *

The next morning, Ron, Harry and Draco, who were sleeping on transfigured beds in Ron's room, were woken early by Mrs. Weasley. She gave them each a present; new Weasley sweaters. Draco stared at his. 

"Am I supposed to wear this?" he asked, sounding rather horrified at wearing something so unfashionable.

Harry giggled. "Just put it on, it's time for presents."

Walking into the dimly lit living room, Harry took a moment to just enjoy the atmosphere. Candles made the room glow warm and the Weasleys were scattered around the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny squeezed together on the couch. Draco leaned against Harry's legs, sitting on the floor.

They took turns in giving each other presents and each person waited as the receiver opened his or her new gift. There were all sorts of things, from the Muggle devices that Fred and George gave their father to the very old tome on Transfigurations that Ron had bought for Hermione, to the subscription to Witch Weekly that Mrs. Weasley had ordered for Ginny.

The pile of gifts quickly became smaller. Harry opened his presents from the Weasleys to find a new sort of candy from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that he didn't dare to eat just yet, a book on Quidditch from Ron and a silver chain from Ginny.

"I thought it'd look good on you," she said with a smile.

Hermione's gift for Harry was a book on old Manors and she told him that Malfoy Manor was described in it.

Draco seemed surprisingly happy with the gifts he received; the same sort of candy as Harry had received from the twins, a pair of dragon hide gloves and an rare book on Potions from Hermione.

In the end, only two gifts lay under the Christmas tree. Harry knew what one of them contained, but not the other and he was the first to be sent.

"Merry Christmas," he said to Draco and kissed him lightly.

Draco took the small, wrapped gift and tore the paper quickly. Inside was a square box and he opened it. Harry smiled as he saw Draco's eyes widen.

"Harry, it's beautiful," Draco breathed.

He picked the necklace up; it was a thin chain with a small silver dragon hanging off it. The dragon's eyes were made of emeralds and they glittered in the soft candle light.

"It has several protection charms on it," Harry said. "And if there ever comes a time when you really need me, just hold onto it really tightly and think of me and I'll know."

Ginny leaned over to look at the necklace. "That's really a gorgeous piece of work."

"And a dragon for Draco," Hermione said with a smile, "who'd have thought?"

Harry chuckled. "I swear that's a coincidence," he said and everyone laughed.

Once Draco had fastened the chain around his neck, it was time for the last present. Hermione got up from her seat and picked up the gift. It was even smaller than Harry's.

"Ginny," she said, "if you don't mind, I'm going to unwrap this for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione and wondered what on Earth she was doing. Ginny looked wide-eyed as Hermione pulled the red wrapping paper off the small box that lay inside – and then Ginny gasped when Hermione dropped down to one knee before her.

"I know this is not at all traditional," she said to Ginny, "but will you be my wife?"

A collective gasp went around the room. Harry looked around and noticed that only one person seemed unsurprised: Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, of course I will," Ginny said with a wide smile and allowed Hermione to place the ring on her finger.

"You're— _together_?" Ron asked, his chin on the floor.

Hermione and Ginny didn't answer; they just gazed into each other's eyes with wide smiles.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Ginny had finally answered everyone's questions. They'd been together for nearly two years now, in secret as they weren't sure what everyone would think. Now it was time for their families to know – and they were immensely happy to find that neither Hermione's nor Ginny's family had anything against their relationship.

"As long as my daughter is happy, I'm happy," Mrs. Weasley said with a great smile. "When you told me you wanted to marry her – I did hope I'd get you for a daughter somehow."

Harry and Draco sat back and watched the rest of the family congratulate Hermione and Ginny.

"Looks like we're not the only gays in the family anymore," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Aw, you don't feel special enough?" Draco asked teasingly.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

* * *

Read? Review ;) 

Aaaand check out my original story, going online tomorrow, on my website and on FictionPress - www . fictionpress . com / cosmic


End file.
